1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a cabinet.
2. Description of Related Art
Doors of cabinets are generally made of armor plates which is heavy and mounted to the cabinets with bolts, which is difficult and time-consuming. Furthermore, if opening a cabinet, the door of the cabinet is generally rotated about one of the sidewalls of the cabinet, so that a space for the doors rotation needs to be provided, which wastes space.